Soaring On a Sparrow's Wings: A New Tide
by Potions.Gal
Summary: So this is the sequel to Soaring On a Sparrow's Wings. Nicole has grown, and a new adventure takes place on land. Will she meet her man? Will Jack let her? R&R!


It had been a year.

A whole year.

She couldn't believe it.

Nicole Adams was 18 now, and a skilled 18 year old at that. She had learned so much over the past year. It had gone by so fast. She only knew it had been a year because of her journal entries.

The crew was like family to her now. She knew the ship with her eyes closed. She and Jack were often caught quarrelling over seemingly pointless stuff, like which way to go, when it leads to the same place, and the most common one, who gets to steer the ship. Of course Jack almost always won this one, but occasionally she would steal it when he wasn't paying attention. She had been to many different places, and gotten little tokens from each. She refused to tie them in her hair like Jack did, so she kept them on a little necklace of beads and trinkets, held together by a strand of silver thread from one of her favorite dresses at home.

She always kept something a little special for when she stopped to see her mother. They usually stopped once a month, sometimes more. She had asked for her mother to join them countless times, but she insisted staying on the land. She hated the sea. Nicole couldn't understand how, but would just shrug.

Nicole had grown up into a beautiful young woman. She had almost chestnut brown hair in gentle elegant waves down the soft of her back, and her deep brown eyes were the ones that set her apart. She was about the same height as Jack, much to his dismay. She had given up on wearing the dresses a long time ago, as they just weren't fitting for a pirate's life. Instead she wore an outfit similar to Anna's, except with a bit more color.

This day they were heading off to a new little town they had heard about, and planned on staying on land for awhile. It was something she thought strange, being out at sea for so long, but she didn't argue. It wasn't too far from Tortuga, but they had never been there before. Well, at least she hadn't. It would be a new adventure.

I was at the sail, staring out across the sea. This was my favorite place to think. As I was watching the gentle sway of the waves, something caught my eye. There were different colors swirling beneath the surface. She looked closer and saw that they were coral. They were a beautiful sight. After a moment she realized that if they were seeing coral that they were getting closer to the bottom of the sea. And if they were closer to the bottom of the sea, they were closer to...

I looked up to see land. Not just land, but a little town with many different people walking around, talking, shopping, working, and children playing. I smiled at memories of playing as a little child with her friends in the town square, pretending they were pirates. Back then I never would have thought that was my destiny though. I came back to earth at a shout of "Land ho!" by Gibbs.

As we docked, I saw that there were no navy men like there were where her mother was. As I stepped off the boat, I felt the land swaying a different way. _But land isn't supposed to sway, _I thought. I took a few steps, looking like I was drunk, or ill. I looked up at Jack, who just winked. It was then I realized that that must be why he walks with such a swagger. Although, half the time he was drunk anyways.

So we headed off to a bar to get something to drink. As we walked in I expected to see the usual sight. The pirates and drunkards all fighting and yelling, catcalling and whistling, but saw something completely different. Most were just blacksmiths, talking and laughing while another group played a game of cards. Some were pirates like Jack, but were actually somewhat gentlemen. No yelling, no fighting. I could have gotten used to that. Ana and I took a seat, quite enjoying the new place. "So, where are we staying?" I asked.

"You know, I have no idea."

"Nice." We both laughed. I asked what we were here for, but she wouldn't say. Still she said is that I would find out soon enough. More surprises. I wondered what it could be. Probably an 'adventure for plunder' or something along the lines of that. But it was something entirely different.

After a long while at the bar, I started to get used to the steadiness of the land. Jack never really did though. After a long while at the bar, I started to get used to the steadiness of the land. Jack never really did though. We walked down the streets, Jack leading me somewhere he refused to say. Occasionally, he would say things like "I think we're close." and "Almost there." I would just roll my eyes, and follow.

Eventually we reached the apparently right home. It was a smaller home, with a candle flickering in the window. It was next to a blacksmith's workshop, which still had the embers of a previously blazing fire glowing an ever dimming glow, their lasts bits of heat being released. Jack went to the door and knocked, as I saw the reflection of the sky behind me in the window. It was beautiful this evening. Strong crimson with soft undertones of pastel pink, with splashes of gold and orange like a painting kept changing as the sun set lower, and she could see bits of plum peeking out of the horizon.

She turned her gaze back to the house when she heard the door open, and a man step out. He was a younger man who was well built, wearing a plain blouse with brown trousers, and had brown curly hair, and chocolate eyes. He stared at Jack with a look of astonishment, and let him into the house, and I went to follow. As I neared the door, the man looked at me with curiosity. I said I was with Jack, and he welcomed me in.

Jack introduced me to the man, and the man to me. We shook hands, and I thought about the name for a moment. _Will Turner, Will Turner… _After awhile I remembered where I had heard that name before. He was with Jack on a number of his great adventures.

"Will, who's that at the door?" A woman's voice floated down the hall, and then she stepped out. She looked surprised as well, and grabbed hold of a nearby chair to steady herself. "Oh my…Jack? Is that really you?"

"Why yes, it is Miss Swann."

"Turner."

"Pardon?"

"It's Turner now, remember? "

"Oh! Of course! That was at that one battle…that big one…" He put on a triumphant smile, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Will, m'boy, have anything to drink?"

"If you're referring to alcohol, Elizabeth here won't have it. There is none in this house." Jack looked at Elizabeth for a moment, and then shrugged. This time she was the one with a sly smile on her face.

"So…," Will asked, "Where are you from? Part of the crew?" I smiled, and Jack answered.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is my daughter."

"Elizabeth's jaw dropped, while Will actually choked on his water. After several hits on the back, he managed out, "Daughter?!?"

"Yes. Long story with that one."

"I think we have time."

Jack told the story once again, but I noticed he had exaggerated and left parts out, occasionally adding some in. I smiled to myself; I wouldn't want to spoil it for him. Will and Elizabeth looked stunned. Sometimes a look of doubt would creep on their face and Jack would then add in "No, honestly," and receive a reply of "Mm hmm." Jack would pause, then continue on with his tale.

At the end I felt both of their eyes on me, comparing me, and analyzing me. Trying to see the similarities with Jack and I. I found it amusing. I was used to it, from when I was younger. My mother and I used to walk through the town, and receive some strange looks from other bystanders. My mother, of pale complexion with golden blonde hair, holding hands with a little girl with a dark tan and dark brown hair in curls was a curious sight, but that's the way it was.

Eventually Will cleared his throat and offered some more drinks, and exited the room. Elizabeth then went to "assist" Will with them, and left quickly after him. I looked at Jack and laughed. Amazing how a small bit of information like that could cause such a reaction. Then a young man walked into the room.

He was about my age, and strong. He was taller than both Jack and I were, and was handsome. He had ocean blue eyes and chestnut hair askew. He wore something similar to Will's, except his was dirty with ashes and dirt. Apparently he was a blacksmith like his father. He stopped with the sight of me, and smiled shy smile. He placed his hand behind his back, and bowed a bit, the smile on his face growing. I blushed and giggled, earning a glare from Jack. He would have none of that.

"Ello there sir."

"Good evening…erm…"

"Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, well, hello there Captain." Jack stared at him, trying to decide whether not he was being sarcastic or serious. With an honest and innocent smile from this boy, Jack decided he was just serious.

"So who are you? Will's apprentice?"

"Well, I guess you could call me that. I'm his son." This time Jack was the one with a shocked look on his face. He looked at the boy with a cross between surprise and curiosity, with a bit of disbelief.

"His son…"

"Yeah. John is my name." Jack sat back and tipped the chair back on its back legs. He raised both eyebrows at this statement, and looked the boy up and down. I didn't see why he was so surprised. I mean, the boy looked a lot like him. The hair was curly like his, but a little bit lighter. He had the same voice as him too. He had Elizabeth's eyes though.

He looked a slightly confused at the sight of a drunken pirate looking him up and down. Then I remembered how Elizabeth and Will had given up pirating. He probably rarely saw pirates. He then looked at me to Jack, comparing. It was like the compare and contrast circle. A conversation without words. I laughed in spite of it all. Both Jack and John peered at me. "What?" They stared for a second, and started comparing again. I couldn't help it. "Ok. I'm Nicole, Jack's daughter. And yes Jack, Will and Elizabeth have a son. Better now people?" They both shot me glares, and I smiled. My work was done there.

Then suddenly John laughed. For some reason I laughed with him. Apparently laughs were contagious. And Jack was immune. He looked from me to John with a funny face, and shrugged. Looks like me and John were going to have a good time together.

We stayed the night at the Turner household. John showed us to our rooms to stay in. He pointed Jack down the hall, and guided me to a small brown door. As I opened it, I saw a small guest bed with a wardrobe. There was a little table next to the bed, with an unused candle. The sheets seemed very inviting at this moment, and after thanking John, I dove down onto them.

I thought about what I would be thinking if I had seen this room two years ago. I probably would have just snarled at it, smiled politely at the man, and walked over cautiously, inspecting every inch of it with disgust at he little dusty sheets. But after sleeping in a hammock for more than a year, this was a queen's bed.

I thought about the day's events for a bit, then drifted off to sleep.

I was in the room, after the sun had risen. I had just woken up, then the door opened. There was John standing there with an ear to ear smile. But instead of his usual fashion, he had his hair tidy, a pair of clean expensive black trousers, a black dress coat, with a white blouse beneath. He held in his hand a single rose, with blushes of light pink on top of the beautiful strong red color. I ran up to him gracefully, and smelled it. It smelled beautiful. He handed it to me, and stared me in the eye. I leaned closer to him, a blush growing on my face. He followed, and our noses met. He winked, then kissed m. It was gentle, but beautiful. I followed his lead, and continued with the kiss.

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily. I spun around the room, looking to see if John was standing there, waiting me. But he wasn't.

Disappointment sunk in as I realized it was just a dream. A silly dream. But a wonderful dream. I looked to see what woke me, to see Jack leaning against the door jam, with a sly smile on his face. He seemed to know that I was dreaming about someone. I silently prayed that I didn't mumble in my sleep. But my answer to that question came nice and clear.

"Oh…John…" mimicked Jack with a girlish voice. I glared at him with the hardest glare I had, but it still didn't keep the red from creeping its way onto my face. I got up and walked past him, hearing his chuckle down the hallway. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Elizabeth preparing breakfast, and John at the table. I bid everyone good morning, and took a seat two chairs away from John. Not across, not next to. Perfect. Jack eventually meandered his way into the room, and took a seat between John and I, winking at me. I kicked him under the table to show my appreciation. That sure wiped the stupid grin off his face.

I ate the walnut brad and tea, and sat outside for a bit enjoying the fresh air. I thought about the dream as listened to the gentle calling of the sea, and the gulls flying overhead. A slight hammering sound awakened from my pondering. I heard it was coming from the blacksmith workshop. I walked over to see John working away with the metal. He was making a small but skinny sword. It was long, and the edge gleamed. There was another identical to it but finised lying beside it, polished and ready for its sheath to be made.

I slowly walked up and watched intently as he worked with the metal like it was second nature. _Just like I do with the sails, _I thought. After a few moments he looked up and smiled at the wonder in her eyes. "It's really easy, after you get the hang of it," he commented.

"Yeah, I'm not good at those kind of things."

"Why not?"

"Me and hot things…we don't get along to well." He chuckled and set down the hammer he was working with. "Don't you need to finish before it cools?" I asked.

"Ah, what dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I can just throw it in the fire and continue with it later. The best part with blacksmithing is that if you make a mistake, you just put it back in, remelt it, and form it back and nobody knows." I laughed and walked up closer to him. He guided me over to the steps to the house, and sat down next to me. "So…what's it like…being a pirate and all?" I just smiled.

"It's like being free all the time. I mean, you can go wherever you please, and go on adventures all the time. And get a beautiful view of the sunset every evening."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"How'd you think of it?"

"Kind of like stealing and killing and stuff…I mean…the navy hates you!" She just shook her head. Normally she would have been pretty miffed with him, but she knew it how he was raised, and he couldn't help that.

"I never do that kind of thing. I mean the killing part…gosh, we haven't done anything like that for months. I just 'borrow' an occasionally knickknack here and there."

"But…you've done it before?" I really wished he hadn't mentioned that, but I had no choice but to answer. I recalled a previous battle. It was painful to do it, and it took me days to get over the fact that I had actually done the deed, but I finally convinced myself she had good reason.

"Yes. I have. And I'm nowhere even near proud of it. It…it was…him or me. I had a knife at my neck, and a man more that willing to take a pirate's life. So I had no choice." I looked away, towards the waves of the noon tide. After a few minutes I looked back, expecting a look of disgust or worry. But I was wrong.

John's eyes showed pity and concern for me. "I'm…sorry I brought it up. On a brighter note…you get to stay with us for awhile! It's really quite lovely here, with all of the sailors, shops, sailors, people, shops, ships, sailors…"

I gave him a playful nudge and a sideways smile. I flipped my long wavy hair over my shoulder, and rested my head on his shoulder. Then I realized what I wasw dong. I waited for some resistance or a strange look. But he did nothing but smile. I sat like that for awhile, until I started to get thirsty. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." I walked into the house, and found a basket of oranges. I walked over and grabbed one, and gently started rolling it across the counter. After much rolling and pressing, I could feel all the sections released their juice. I took the point of a knife, and carved a hole into it, and held it over a glass. The juice drained out, almost filling it to the top. I then saw a strawberry, and repeated the same process. I added the strawberry to the orange, and a pinch of sugar. Content with my creation, I split it into two separate glasses.

I saw John waiting on the step with a mocking bored look painted onto his face. I shoved the glass into his hand, and said, "Here. Drink it, oh impatient one." He just gave me a playful smile, and took a sip. The smile turned from playful to genuine.

"Wow, where'd you learn how to make this?"

"My mum showed me. She's good at those kinds of things." At least I was somewhat like her. He looked at me in-between sips.

"You have beautiful eyes." I blushed some, and moved closer to him. At this point I didn't know what to do. _Should I kiss him? Is it too soon? Wait, what am I thinking, I've known him for two days! He'll think I'm a whore or something! But he's making the first move. What if- _

He stopped my wonderings with a gentle kiss on the lips that ended as soon as it happened. He look embarrassed, and turned to leave. I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't. He left me with my heart racing and me speechless.

R+R and I promise I'll update! Please. I live for comments. And tend to forget to update when recieving none. Please! R+R! lol


End file.
